Being Sick
by fuzzzy22
Summary: Tenten doesn't show up in training one day, and Neji will not be kept waiting. Rated T. Birthday present for Midnight Insomniac.


**A/N- Sup, peeps? Soooo, I know I should be updating my other stories.. And, before you guys bite my head off (O_O) I HAVE AN EXCUSE! Alright.. Here is my pathetic attempt to keep myself alive.. o.e**

**So, I was sick. Yeahh. I had fever, headache (...More like a migraine...) and.. strangely enough.. a tooth ache O_O I have a cavity, so, I guess it's not that surprising.. ANYWAYS! So, I was laying on the couch, half dead, I started dozing off, and came up with a plot for another one-shot. And, as you guys probably guessed, yes, it is a NejiTen one... Uhh.. They're pretty much all I write, and read about nowadays. **

**OHH! THAT REMINDS ME! I don't know if you guys know about the program, NaNoWriMo, but IT'S AWESOME. If you don't, then look it up on Google. I feel too lazy to explain... But, the main idea of this comment.. AHEM, is to let you know that I might.. be a little busy for the next month.. I'm working on writing a novel (Kinda told you what NaNoWriMo is about right there in the last sentence...) 50,000-word novel at that... O_O And, yes, I am still sick D: But, that does not stop me from writing this... weird fanfic. Alright. That's practically it. So, yeah. Have fun reading, darlingsss O:**

**BY THE FREAKING WAY, THIS IS A SPECIAL FANFIC! WHY SPECIAL, YOU ASK? NO, IT'S NOT BECAUSE I AM WRITING THIS SMALL PORTION OF THE WRITER'S NOTE IN ALL CAPS, IT'S BECAUSE NOVEMBER 13! WAS MIDNIGHT INSOMNIAC'S BIRTHDAY! OH YES IT WAS! AND, GUESS WHAT? THIS IS YOUR (LATE) BIRTHDAY PRESENT! OK, SO YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT (….JUST 'CAUSE I SUCK AT SURPRISES...) BUT WHATEVER! I LOVE YOU TO DEATH, GIRL! YOU ARE... JUST... *eyes get all moist* SO... DAMN AWESOME! YEAH. I'M A CRYBABY.. SUE ME _ ...UHH.. ACTUALLY, DON'T o.e … ANYWAYS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, MIDNIGHT! ...YEAH. IT'S A DAY LATE.. I WAS AT A CONCERT LAST NIGHT. IT WAS AWESOME! ...GETTING OFF TRACK NOW.. ALRIGHT. I'M DONE! O_O**

**Disclaimer: *_insert a witty disclaimer here.*_**

_**WARNING~ NEJI. IS. VERY. OOC. IN. THIS. I am well aware of it, (I WROTE IT, FOR GOD'S SAKE) So, no flamesss pleaseeee! (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

Neji Hyuga was pissed.

Why was he pissed, you ask?

Simple. He was waiting on his female teammate. They had agreed the day before, that they would train today. Yes. They had.

Tenten seemed a little out of it, though, as she agreed to train with him.

"Neji! My eternal opponent! How are you doing today?" Lee said, running to meet the prodigy.

"Hn." was all they Hyuga said. He wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"But, my eternal rival, where is Tenten?" he asked, looking around, as if Tenten would suddenly appear from within thin air.

"...No here, apparently." he said, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Do you know what happened to her? That is very unlike Tenten. She is always on time." Lee said, with a thoughtful expression coloring his usual cheerful face.

"If I knew what happened to her, or where she is, I wouldn't be here, Lee." Neji mumbled.

"Hmm. Well, perhaps we should go look for her! It is very strange for her not to be here. She is always training!"

The Hyuga considered this for a few seconds, and then decided it was worth a shot. He sighed, and picked himself off the ground. "Might as well try." he said, and they were off to Tenten's apartment.

* * *

_Knock knock. _

"Tenten! Our youthful flower! Are you in there?" Lee asked, knocking on the door once more. There was no response from inside the small apartment.

"She is not responding... Perhaps we should go check in the village." Lee proposed.

Neji shook his head. "No... There's something off here..." he murmured. He tried to open the door. It was locked.

"There is no use in trying to open the door, Neji. She is not there. Let us be off then!" Lee said, turning around.

But Neji refused to leave. "No... Byakugan!" he exclaimed, feeling the chakra rush to his eyes.

"Neji! I do not think Tenten would appreciate you invading her privacy like that!" Lee exclaimed. "Maybe we should just go look for her-"

Neji cut him off raising a hand in front of Lee's face. "I see someone inside..." he murmured. The chakra network seemed very familiar.

...Too familiar, in fact.

"Is it Tenten?" Lee asked, raising a thick eyebrow.

"I... Yes! It-it's her!" Neji exclaimed, and realized something. She seemed to be laying down on the floor.

"What is she doing? What do you see, Neji?"

"She's.. laying on the floor... but, I can't see much more than that. We should try to break in, and see why she wouldn't answer." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"RIGHT!" Lee said, and backed up a few paces. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" He yelled, and kicked the door.

Neji slapped his forehead. Only Lee would go to such extremes as to kick the door open.

"It is down! We can get inside!" Lee said, coming out of Tenten's apartment, with his fist raised high.

"...You did not have to break down the door, Lee. There are other ways to break in someone's house." Neji grunted.

"It does not matter now! The door is down, and we, as Tenten's teammates, have the obligation to check on her! Now, let us go inside, WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" he yelled.

Neji decided not to argue. They both walked inside. The first room, was the living room, where they found Tenten lying on the ground, unconscious.

"TENTEN! OUR YOUTHFUL LOTUS BLOSSOM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?" Lee yelled, as if he were going to get a an answer from the unconscious girl.

"Lee, shut up." the Hyuga hissed.

"BUT NEJI! SHE IS ASLEEP! WE MUST GET HER TO WAKE-" the lavender-eyed teen slapped a hand to his mouth.

"First of all, Lee, she is unconscious. NOT asleep." he whispered.

Lee gasped dramatically. "UNCONSCIOUS? HOW CAN THAT BE!"

Neji sweat-dropped. If he knew what the hell was going on, he wouldn't be there. He was having a hard time trying _not _to slap him.

He let go of Lee's face (which didn't seem to have had much of an effect anyway...), and sighed.

He walked over to where Tenten laid on the floor.

The Hyuga prodigy frowned, and crouched down, closer to the ground.

"Tenten," he mumbled incoherently.

He stroked her face. She was sweating, and shivering. Her face flushed, and her skin was boiling hot.

Upon frowning once again, he decided she was sick.

Neji scooped Tenten up into his arms, bridal style.

"Neji! What are you doing with our youthful lotus blossom?" Lee asked, sounding rather confused.

"Don't call her that," the Hyuga prodigy muttered. Lee raised a tick eyebrow, and Neji realized what he had just said. "She doesn't like that ridiculous nickname, and you know it." he said quickly.

"Oh. Right!" Lee yelled.

The long-haired boy sighed exasperatedly, and rolled his eyes, annoyed. He set Tenten on the couch. "Tenten, wake up." he said, shaking her shoulder.

"But Neji! I thought you said she was not asleep!" Lee cried.

Neji turned to give him a cold glare that said 'Shut the hell up, Lee.'

However, Lee did not seem to fully comprehend the meaning of the look. "Neji! I am confused!"

The Hyuga prodigy sighed. "Shut up. I need you to get some stuff."

Lee straightened up. "Alright!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Go find some rags, a bucket full of water, an empty bucket, and a glass of water," he ordered.

"Why those particular things, Neji?" Lee asked with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Limit yourself to follow orders, instead of asking pointless questions." Neji mumbled.

"Right!" Lee said, and he was off.

Neji sat down next to Tenten. She looked peaceful, yet distressed. "Hn..." he muttered.

"Neji!" Lee called again.

Neji ignored him, looking at Tenten again.

_...What could've caused this? _He thought. _It's weird, really... Just getting sick out of nowhere._ The long-haired boy frowned, trying to remember the cause behind Tenten's condition.

Neji's eyes widened. _Of course! It's obvious!_

The Hyuga prodigy's theory revolved around a certain event that had taken place about two days ago.

A training session.

But, not just some random training session. It had been raining buckets that day, and to top it off, the rain had been freezing cold. The Hyuga was used to such temperatures, so he didn't think much of it when while asking Tenten to help him train that day. His immune system was pretty strong, coming from the Hyuga household, which was always cold, for some weird, unknown reason.

But Tenten, well, she just wasn't used to the cold. She had agreed to train with the long-haired Hyuga, however, that day.

_'It would be an honor,' _she had said, giving him her warm, gentle smile. Her brown eyes had twinkled with an unknown emotion to the prodigy.

Neji had only nodded once. His expression had remained the same-emotionless. He walked off, only turning around to let her know the time, and to be there early. She had smiled again, and nodded.

The Hyuga sighed. Tenten wasn't used to the cold. She hadn't been meditating in the snow, only wearing his normal attire. She didn't live in the always cold, Hyuga Household. She just wasn't used to it. The cold was now taking her toll on her. She laid on the couch, with a pretty high fever.

"Neji!" Lee yelled again, this time, practically in Neji's ear.

Said Hyuga only winced at the very unwanted sound of his teammate.. He turned to glare daggers at Lee. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"I was wondering why you needed two buckets, instead of only one! Why would you want a bucket-full of water? I do not understand!" He yelled once again.

"First of all, stop yelling. You've severely damaged my eardrums," He sighed. "and as for the buckets, just limit yourself to do what you are told, instead of questioning said orders," he said, in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Right!" He was off again.

Neji sighed. When would Lee learn to shut up? ...Seriously.

A few seconds later, Lee came back with all the needed materials. Neji got to work immediately, dampening one of the rags Lee had brought with him. He proceeded to fold it, and place it on Tenten's forehead, hoping it would calm down such a high fever.

"Neji, how is she doing?" Lee asked, not yelling for a change. He seemed a little uneasy.

The Hyuga prodigy turned to glance at him. "Better, I suppose. We must wait until her fever is reduced. I'm no doctor," he said, turning to look back to Tenten. "but I'm sure she'll be fine." he sighed, taking the rag in his hands, to turn it, so that the cold side would meet Tenten's skin.

"I have got to admit," Lee said with a smile smile. Neji looked back to him once again. "I... was a little scared when I realized she really was unconscious... I mean, who knew what had happened? Anyone could have broken in, and knocked her out!" Lee seemed mad at that idea.

The long-haired Hyuga sighed. "That didn't happen, Lee..." he trained off, but then narrowed his eyes. "At least.. not as far as I can tell. She's not weak, and you know that. She wouldn't of been as careless as to let someone knock her out without a fight."

Lee gasped, as if he hadn't even heard Neji speak. "What if she... WHAT IF SHE..!" Lee exclaimed, gasping dramatically.

"What if she what, Lee?" Neji asked annoyed.

"WHAT IF SHE GOT DRUGGED, AND THEN, RAPED?" Lee yelled.

Neji's eyes widened, and he immediately turned to look at Tenten, who's expression was that of distress.

The Hyuga frowned in sudden rage. He tried to suspress the hiss that was about to escape his lips, but lost his control. Lee turned towards the sound coming from Neji.

_If anyone as much as touched Tenten, I will make sure their death is slow, and severely painful._ He thought bitterly. _No one__, touches Tenten. EVER._

"Uhh... Neji?" Lee asked, snapping said Hyuga out of his thoughts.

"Hn," the long-haired boy muttered, much too angry to talk.

"...You... should release your grip on Tenten." Lee said quietly, pointing to said girl's arm.

Neji realized what he was doing, and let go of Tenten's arm immediately.

_...What is wrong with me? _He thought, sighing inwardly. _I... shouldn't lose control this easily... _he frowned, _Must have to do with Tenten's condition... I must be on edge, or something of the sort,_ he convinced himself.

After a few minutes, Lee got tired of waiting, and decided he would get in some training. He knew Tenten would be fine, with Neji by her side.

Neji was, personally, grateful for Lee's absence. Everything seemed to be more calm, and a little bit more relaxing. Even Tenten's expression became more softer. A little calmer, it seemed.

After almost an hour of waiting, and only decreasing the fever a little, Tenten's eyelids fluttered open.

Neji sat close to her, reading some random book he had found on one of Tenten's shelves.

"Nnng.." Tenten groaned, trying to get up into a sitting position. The Hyuga prodigy was suddenly filled with relief. Tenten was alright, she was awake, and she was getting up.

Neji pushed her back down smoothly. "Oh no, you don't." He said quietly, trying not to startle her.

Tenten's eyes widened. "N-Neji? What are you doing here?" she said, trying to get up once again.

Neji sighed, and pushed her back down gently. "Stay down," he ordered, authority filled his voice.

Tenten got the message, and decided to not anger him. "Fine," she mumbled, and then looked at him again. "but.. you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" she asked, giving him a curious look.

"...Just get rest, Tenten. What I'm doing here is not important at the moment," he muttered, looking away. In reality, he did not really have an answer. Not a concrete one, that is.

_...But, why was I acting that way? I suddenly got so... mad at the idea of her... being hurt by someone else._ He did not know what to think of it. _I... maybe I can meditate it through, and find out the strange cause to this... why the hell is it bothering me so much, though? I mean, I have all rights to be mad, right? She's my teammate, and she's my sparring partner, and... _he paused frowned._ And she's my best friend, _he realized.

_...Best friend? Friends?_ _Are we really friends? Are friends all we are, and all we'll ever be? _He looked at Tenten, and felt that, rather odd, feeling of relief by just looking at her. _...Something is really wrong with me... Perhaps I caught something... after all, Tenten is sick._

"...Uhh, Neji?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn?" Neji muttered, retrieving himself from his thoughts.

"...I know I was out, and all, but... why are you staring at me like that?" she quirked an eyebrow.

The lavender-eyed teen blushed slightly. He had not noticed he had been staring at her while thinking about their friendship.

"I apologize if I made you feel any uncomfortableness," he murmured, trying to look away from Tenten's surprised gaze. He had, after all, just blushed. Neji Hyuga does not blush!

"Are you feeling alright, Neji?" she asked gently.

"Fine," he replied, and sighed. "Don't worry about me. It's you you should think about instead. You should rest. You look exhausted." he said, placing the back of his hand to her forehead. Tenten blushed at the sudden PDA... if... you could call it that.

"Gee... Thanks for kindly stating that I look like crap," she mumbled, giving him a small, tired smile.

"Hn," he grunted.

"...I don't like it when you 'Hn.' I can't tell what the hell you are trying to say! God." she said, rolling her eyes.

Neji cracked a small, rare smile. It was rare, because he never smiled. At all. Well, only a few times, when he was rather amused... And it just so happened that Tenten was usually (...ALWAYS) the reason behind those rare smiles.

"Ever thought that's why I say it? So you can't tell what I'm trying to say?" he asked quietly, still smiling slightly.

"..." Tenten was quiet. Neji turned to look at her, and noticed she was staring at her hands, as if she were trying to figure out some sort of difficult enigma.

She bit her lip, and sighed, still not looking up. She shook her head, as if she were tired from thinking, and then closed her eyes. She swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"...Tenten?" Neji asked quickly.

She didn't look up. Neji, getting a little worried, walked to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Tenten reacted to the touch, however, with a small jump. She had not expected something like that. After all, Neji was not usually the physical type.

_I love her, _the thought hit him hard. Like a blow to the stomach. With a boulder. That was set on fire. And had been launched at him at an incredible speed. And was reinforced with chakra. Oh yes. It struck him that hard.

…_.Where the hell did _THAT_ come from? _He thought, trying to reason around it.

Then, he realized, there was nothing to reason. He tied his behavior around the aspect of being in love.

"...Tenten," he started slowly.

"Hmm?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"..." He didn't say anything. He leaned in without a warning, and pressed their lips together.

Neji felt Tenten freeze after the close contact of their lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away. Her face was a deep scarlet red, and her eyes were wide.

"I- what- why-" She was suddenly cut off by the prodigy's lips hovering over hers once again. This time, though, it was no peck. He was kissing her with such passion, that would've felt like they were on a sauna. That was on fire. In a volcano. On The sun. Tenten tried to ask what the hell he was doing, and why, but she couldn't, because of the fact that her mouth was much too occupied with Neji's for that to happen.

She responded better than he thought. He had expected her not to respond at all. He was, after all, forever and always, Konoha's 'Ice Cube'. Even after Naruto had managed to knock some sense into him, he was still pretty cold. Enough to be considered a human 'Ice Cube'. All he cared about, was training, and missions.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. His own hands snaked to her waist, to hold her closer. He sat down, so she wouldn't be reaching up to him.

After 5 minutes of the intense lip-lock, she pulled away, gasping for breath. They both were.

"Neji, I.. I don't know what to tell you right now... I really don't-"

"I love you." he murmured silently.

Her eyes widened considerably. Enough to resemble saucers. "H-Huh?" she tried to digest what he had just said. Or murmured. Same thing.

"I do not repeat myself," he said, smiling. She smiled back. "but... I might just make an exception." he said, kissing her lips again. "I love you." he said, against them. She pulled away to look at him. Her face was still red. Like, tomato-scarlet-cherry-strawberry-cranberry-blood-red. Oh Yeah. That red

She seemed on the verge of consciousness, but she surely did not want to pass out. That was clear by the way her eyes kept snapping open, and closed again.

"...Tenten?" The Hyuga prodigy asked, concern reigning his features, and taking over his control. Hell, he wouldn't hesitate to do anything this time. She was his, and he would help her no matter what. He would seriously do anything. Even play strip poker in front of a crazed mob of fangirls... and... fanboys.

She lost her control, and fell pathetically to the couch.

"Tenten!" he exclaimed.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm not a freaking medic! _His eyes snapped open. ..._Medic... THE HOSPITAL! HOW DID I NOT THINK OF THAT BEFORE?_

And so, the lavender-eyed Hyuga scooped Tenten up bridal-style, and took her to the hospital at full speed.

* * *

"Haruno," Neji acknowledged after 15 minutes of waiting for someone to tell him how Tenten was doing. No one, apparently, and much to his annoyance, knew what the hell was going on.

"Hyuga-san," she said, with a slight bow.

"Cut the formalities. How's Tenten?" he asked bitterly, getting straight to the point.

"Tenten-chan? She'll be just fine! All she needs, is a good night's sleep, that's all." she assured the desperate Hyuga.

"Are you sure? What was wrong with her in the first place?" he asked, wondering if his theory was at all correct.

"Just a little fever, and a cold is all. Nothing to worry about," she said dismissively.

"...Is she sleeping at the moment?" he asked.

"Yes. Well, the last time I checked on her, she was." Sakura answered easily.

"What room is she in?" he wondered.

"Neji-san, I really think you should let her rest-"

"What room is she in?" he pressed. His voice bitter, and dangerous.

Sakura sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Room 613." she sighed, turning around, and walking away, saying something about not being payed enough money, and hating stupid jerks and ice cubes.

Neji ignored the rest. He took off for Tenten's room, hoping that she'd be alright. He had just been told she was okay, but he wouldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes.

He asked a few random nurses for help, as he had gotten himself lost in the huge hospital a few times. He had not even thought about using the Byakugan. He was too busy thinking about Tenten's well-being. _God, Tenten. _he thought. _What the hell did you do? Screw up my head?_

After a few more pointers from a doctor, he finally arrived to the desired destination.

He considered knocking, but then remembered what Haruno had said.

Tenten had been sleeping the last time she had been checked on.

_But, _he thought. _There might be a slight chance that she isn't..._

He decided knocking did not matter.

He opened the door slowly though, not wanting to startle her.

"Tenten?" the person who laid on the bed was being covered with a white, long blanket, by a pair of doctors, who were shaking their heads slightly.

"Too bad she couldn't make it. I mean, she wasn't really that old." one of the pair said. The other doctor agreed quietly, with a nod of his head.

Neji felt his heart sink at the words he heard. _She... didn't... make it?_

_What the fucking, scorching hell? HARUNO ASSURED ME SHE WAS FINE! _She... she couldn't be... dead, could she?

"...T-Tenten..." he muttered, feeling tears begin to fill his eyes.

Muttered or not, the doctors realized the Hyuga prodigy standing at the door.

"What are you doing standing there, son?" one of them asked him.

"..." Neji did not feel like responding.

One of the doctors looked back to the bundle on the bed. "You're here because of her, aren't you?" he asked softly.

Neji nodded slowly. He tried to muster enough strength to speak. After being sure he would be able to talk without some sort of breakdown, he did so.

"She... she wasn't supposed to die," he said, more to himself, than to everyone else. "she was supposed to live a long, happy life... But now, she's gone... And... I... I love her." he whispered, trying to stop the tears from falling. Neji Hyuga would _**NOT**_ have an emotional breakdown in front of some strangers.

"...You two had a thing going on?" one of the doctors, one with messy green hair asked. "Sorry to say kid... but if that's the case, than she sure was a bit of a pedophile..." he muttered.

Neji frowned in confusion. "...P-pedophile? I... I don't understand... How so?"

"Kid, the lady was on her late 40's! She could easily be your mom!" The other doctor said. He had normal brown hair.

"W-what? Late 40's? What are you talking about? Tenten was 17... not even 20..." he narrowed his eyes.

Then, it hit him.

This was **_NOT_** Tenten's room.

"This... wouldn't happen to be Tenten Miyazaki's room, would it?" he asked slowly.

The two men gave him a weird look, and shook their heads. "Nope," the green-haired one said. "This is Keiko Yoshikawa's room... or, rather, was." he said.

"Uh... sorry... So, what room is this again?" Neji asked, glancing about the room.

"612...?" The brunette doctor said, a little confused.

"...6...12? ...What the _hell_! I missed her room by one door?" Neji suddenly yelled.

"...Kid, we'd rather.. prefer it if you didn't yell, please. I mean, Keiko-san just barely passed away, after all." the brunette-haired doctor said, rather quietly.

Neji blinked once, and then nodded. "Sorry... I was just a little surprised... now, if you'll excuse me," he said, bowing, before leaving the room entirely.

"...Dammit. That was uncomfortable..." he murmured, closing the door behind him. He turned to look for 613, and found it to the right of where he stood. He sighed, and opened the door.

Relief, even stronger than he had felt back at Tenten's place, washed over him. He saw her, laying on the bed, talking quietly to a nurse who happened to be checking on her.

Tenten turned to look at the door, after she heard it being open. Her eyes lit up immediately. "Neji!" she cried happily.

He could only stare at her, and wonder if she had really been sick. She looked great, to be honest. Only a little tired, but it wasn't that obvious. Unless you really, really took a look at her eyes.

He smiled at her slightly. "Hey there."

She bit her lip, as if she couldn't believe what had happened earlier. Neji walked in the room, and stood beside her, only being able to look at her, without saying a word.

He finally felt the need to speak. "How are you feeling?" he asked. The nurse was quick to excuse herself, and left the room, sparing Tenten a sweet smile.

"I'm feeling just fine," she answered quickly.

"...You sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not that-" her sentence was cut off by her own sneeze. "weak." she said, with a pout.

Neji chuckled. She was too cute sometimes.

He leaned in, and kissed her lips tenderly, afraid that if more strength were put in the kiss, she would break.

She kissed him back, feeling joy beyond belief.

She pulled away with a smile on her face. "You do realize I'm sick. With a cold, that you'll probably catch from kissing me so much." she smirked.

Neji shrugged. "Not likely. I don't get sick." he said, smirking back, and then sneezed suddenly.

Tenten raised an eyebrow, smirking in victory. ..."You were saying?"

Neji looked away. "So, it's a small cold... but it was worth it," he said, looking back at Tenten. She seemed to be staring into the pools of ivory lavender that were his eyes. She smiled tenderly back.

"I love you." she said quietly.

Neji felt joy at the moment he heard those 3 small little words being spoken from her mouth. It was the first time she had said so out loud.

"I love you."

_Sigh... they are such bothersome words... Oh well. Guess it's worth getting sick._

_

* * *

_

**A/N~ So, that was NOT some of my best work, and I APOLOGIZE! GOD, I SUCK AT THIS T.T Anyways, yeah. HAPPY WAY LATE BIRTHDAY, MIDNIGHT! LOVE YOU! So, ya. R&R, to y'all! NO. FLAMES. PLEASE. O_O**

**Until next time,**

**~AliceOtaku**


End file.
